


A Summer From Hell

by seveillon



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Co-workers, Ereri Week, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Summer, Workplace, eren being a stubborn shithead, ereri, summer job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seveillon/pseuds/seveillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's been working at the same nursery for two summers now. It's his happy place, especially since the guy he's been pining over (Levi) is probably with someone else. It's all good for a little while until he meets his new co-worker, the one person he did not want to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Summer From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Ereri Week 2015  
> Day 2: Summer Job
> 
> Ahh Eren why you gotta be a stubborn shit? Poor Levi has no clue why he's so angry...  
> Also, if you hadn't realized, the italics are Eren's thoughts!

I was pruning some bushes in the back when Hanji, my manager, opened the door to the backroom and called me over. “Eren! To the front please!” Normally I didn’t manage the customers or retail parts at the nursery, but when we got really busy, sometimes they’d call me up to help. I put the shears down on the workbench, peeled off my gloves, tried to wipe some dirt off my apron, and left the backroom.

I didn’t hear any voices or see any people when I initially opened the front door, which was confusing. Why did they call me if no one was here? I rounded the corner, heading toward the counter where I knew Hanji would be. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was talking there in front of them. It was him. Levi.

“We’re very excited to have you on board, Levi,” they said. “We have a few hands around here, but sometimes we get slammed, and Eren here,” Hanji gestured to me, “has to take the front. He does the best he can upfront, but, eh.” They winked at me. “We really just need someone to manage the interpersonal side of things.”

Levi’s attention was on me now. I knew I had nothing to be worried about. He probably didn’t know who I was, or how I felt about him anyway. But when our eyes met all my emotions from the last couple weeks came rearing its ugly fucking head. I wanted to fall into the earth. Rage, desperation, attraction, sadness, desire. All I could see was him kissing Petra. Apparently, I wasn’t over him like I had thought.

Hanji snapped their fingers, startling me out of my reflections. “Eren, are you listening to me?”

I shook my head. “I’m sorry. What did you say?”

They let out a deep sigh. “I  _said,_ if you wouldn’t mind, Levi will be shadowing you for his first few days, getting a feel for how we do things here. You’ll be his mentor, answer his questions. Just show him the ropes, okay? I got some inventory I need to do, floral arrangements, and I think there was some powdery mildew on the eucalyptus. . . .” Hanji started leafing through their papers, distractedly walking towards their office, ultimately leaving Levi and myself alone. 

What the fuck did I do now? I turned to him slowly. I guess I should say –

“Hello,” he said.

 _Shit! Say something back._  “Hi.” It came out raspy, like sandpaper rubbing on a rock. I cleared my throat. Why was I letting him get to me? He was nothing to me. “Okay, let’s get to work." 

I led him into the backroom and handed him a pair of gloves. “We need to prune, have you ever pruned before?”

Levi looked at the gloves helplessly. “Uh, no, actually. This is my first summer job. I have a few potted plants at home though, but they’re easy to care for. I just water them a few times.”

“Well it’s really not that difficult.” I shoved a pair of scissors in his hands and slide a plant over to him. “Just watch me.”

We pruned for a bit in silence. I didn’t say anything to him, and he didn’t say anything to me. I could feel heat radiating off me in waves, my energy exuded annoyance. I hoped it would keep him at a distance.

“Eren.” He broke the silence.

“What?” I snapped.

He gave me a look, contorting his face in a mix of annoyance, confusion, and disgust. “Wow, was just going to ask how to get this part right here, but you know what, nevermind.” Levi said.

We resumed our pruning in an awkward, tense silence. We didn’t speak again until all the plants were done.

I peeked at the clock. Two o’clock. Time for my break. “I have break now.” I announced. “We have a few benches we can sit at and stuff. Or you can go grab a bite, Hanji won’t care. Just be back in 45 minutes. See ya.” I waved my hand and walked away, leaving him to his own devices. I needed to call Armin.

\--

An exasperated sigh came thorough the other end of the phone. “For the love of God, Eren. I told you this how many times?!” Armin said. “The day you saw Petra kiss Levi and ran, I stayed. I saw Levi push her away. It didn’t seem consensual and neither your sister nor I have heard anything solid going on between them.”

I dropped my head down onto the table letting out an endless groan. “Why does he have to get a job here though? This is my second summer here. Why does he have to bother me at my one place of solitude?”

“I don’t know, but you’re just going to have to deal with it. Are you at least trying to be nice?” Of course Armin would know I’m being less than kind.  “Don’t let your anger get the best of you. Especially because there’s  _nothing going on between him and Petra!_ ”

“According to you!”

“Arg! Whatever! Figure it out, you stubborn child. I need to get back to work, and so, probably, do you.”

I sighed, looking at my watch. “You’re right, Armin. Thanks for the pep talk though.”

“Anytime.” The resounding click sounded like a death sentence to me. It meant I had to go back and see him. Well, at least I could say I spoke to Levi now -  _albeit rudely -_  instead of imaging it in my head.

\--

The next few days didn’t go any better. I honestly tried to be nicer to him, but every time I looked at him, I couldn’t  _not_ see Petra with him. They just made too cute of a couple, they were perfect for each other. And why would he like me anyway? I’m not really quiet about how gay I am and by this point in my life I’ve dated all the gays guys in my town ( _and all the surrounding towns, let’s be honest_ ) and Levi was most certainly not gay. What would he want with me?

It was a relief when his training was over and he didn’t have to hang on me all day, as he spent most of his time at the front desk ringing up customers. I almost missed his company, though I’d never admit that. I couldn’t peek out of the corner of my eye and see his quiet shadow standing comfortably next to me anymore. Which made me more upset.

“Hey, Eren,” he called one day. “I need some pesticide brought up front for this customer here, please!”

I dropped the hose I had been watering the shrubs with, my annoyance showing clear as day on my face. I couldn’t help it. “On it.” I stomped my way to the backroom and grabbed the pesticide and stomped my way back. I was an angry, greenhouse Hulk. It was ridiculous. I dropped the container a little harder than necessary onto the counter, making the customer jump.

“Thank you.” Levi said, his voice expressionless.


End file.
